The Next Generation of Tritons
by fandomqueen51
Summary: Layton supposed he should have seen it coming. After all, Luke and his father never got along and, well, this was just icing on the cake. But the Professor figured that Luke was never expecting the consequences to unfold the way they did.


**So I don't know where this came from. I just thought it'd be interesting to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton or any of the games.**

Layton supposed he should have seen it coming. After all, Luke and his father never got along and, well, this was just icing on the cake. But the Professor figured that Luke was never expecting the consequences to unfold the way they did.

It's been four, almost five, years since Luke Triton left England as a thirteen year old with his family. He's almost eighteen now, about to graduate high school.

Luke and Professor Layton have kept in close contact over the years, letters being exchanged almost weekly. Luke telling Layton about how different Dallas is than London, but that he kind of likes it. And in turn, Layton tells Luke of the goings on at Gressenheller and the cases he's solved in the boy's absence. And puzzles. Many, many puzzles.

Over the years, Layton has read about Luke becoming quite the dashing young man from letters with Brenda. She tells him that all the gentleman lessons in Luke's youth have paid off. Clark, on the other hand, disagrees. He tells his friend how Luke has become more unmanageable than ever. Sneaking out and partying. Disobeying Clark's orders.

Layton asked Luke about this in the last letter he sent. A letter he sent two weeks ago, which hasn't had a response yet. Which is most unlike Luke to be late. So when a response finally did come, it was not full of anger and resentment like Layton expected it to be.

 _Dear Professor,  
I've really messed up. Bad, this time. I know you wanted an explanation of my behavior, but I'm not sure you'll get one, but, please, I need your advice._

 _How about a little backstory first? About two months ago, Dad and I got in a very bad argument. I can't even tell you what it was about. Probably something inconsequential. But that's not what's important here. What's important is what followed._

 _I snuck out that night. I do it all the time. I'm sure you're disappointed to hear that. I have no excuse. That night, I went to a party my friend was hosting down the block from us. It was a big party. There was booze and dancing. And drugs, but I didn't touch those. I did drink, though. I drank a lot. And Professor, I made a very bad mistake._

Layton noticed that Luke's handwriting got very shaky around this point and there were watermarks smudging the words.

 _I got so inebriated that night that any inhibitions and morals I had got sent out the window. I was so mad at my father. I wanted to do something... for I don't know what reason. But I got drunker than I've ever been before. I slept with a girl that night, Professor._

 _Three days ago the girl told me she is pregnant._

 _There. That's the bombshell._

 _That's how I screwed up._

 _Please, Professor. Don't be so mad at me that you won't help me. I need advice. Tell me what I should do. She's told me she's not going to get an abortion, apparently they aren't that common down here in Texas, everyone is too religious for it, she's too religious for it, but she isn't sure what she's going to do after it's born. Neither of us has told our parents yet. I don't like this girl, Professor. Not in that way, so I can't do the gentlemanly thing and propose to her. We're barely of age in America anyway. And to tell you the truth, I don't deserve to be a gentleman now. A gentleman would never have done this. A gentleman would have listened to his father and not snuck out to party._

 _Please, Professor. What do I do?_

 _Your apprentice,_  
 _Luke Triton_

Layton set down the letter, eyes wide. Whatever he thought Luke had been going to say, it hadn't been this. He wasn't sure what to think.

He was disappointed in Luke, vastly disappointed. But he wasn't mad. Not mad like he expected Clark will be. If he ever finds out, that is.

But how to respond?

Layton pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. He sipped at his lukewarm tea while figuring out what to say to Luke.

Layton had never been in this position before, so he had no experiences with which to regale Luke. He supposed he would just have to try his best.

 _Dear Luke,  
My, that was quite the shock. But never fear, my boy. I'm not mad at you. Disappointed, yes. But I'm not mad. Remember that._

 _I don't know what advice you want to hear, Luke. I'm not going to tell you to hide it from your parents. I think they should be told. After all, this will affect more than just you and the girl._

 _If you do tell them, I can guarantee that your father will be mad. Clark has always had a temper. The only advice I can give you is to make sure your mother is in the room at the same time. Speaking of Brenda, I imagine she won't be near as mad as Clark. Maybe you should consider telling her first, then telling Clark together?_

 _As for the girl, Luke, you are definitely too young to be married, so banish that thought from your head immediately. She's the one carrying the baby, so many of the decisions are hers to make. But I am glad to hear that an abortion is not happening. If neither of you want to raise the baby then adoption is always a resource to use. But if you both decide to raise the child, then make sure you know what you are in for. Child rearing is more difficult than you imagine._

 _You are very capable, Luke. I'm sure you could raise the child alone if needs must._

 _So my advice to you is: tell both sets of parents, yours and the girl's. I think you'll find most pieces will fit together if you have mature advice at hand._

 _I know you'll do just fine, Luke._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Professor Layton_

Layton put the letter in an envelope, forgoing a puzzle like Luke did. He didn't think it would be a welcome distraction.

Layton sat back in his chair. He didn't know what to think. He never imagined Luke would be the type of person to have sex before marriage. If Layton was completely honest with himself, there was a little part of him that always thought that Luke was gay.

 _This doesn't mean he isn't,_ a voice in his brain told him. _He said he was drunk._

 _Shut up,_ he told it. Layton sealed the envelope and got out of his chair. It was nearing evening, but he figured he could put the letter in the post just in time for pick up.

Standing and putting his hat back snugly on his head, Professor Layton walked out his front door and down the street to the local mailbox. He arrived just in time to see the mailman walk up to the mailbox.

"'Ello, mate," the mailman said. "Last minute post?"

"Yes," Layton answered. "Will you take it?"

"Of course, of course," the man chortled, smiling. "Just hand it here." Layton did so. He said his thanks, bid the man farewell and went back to his house. Entering, he was met by Flora and the smells of dinner. Or attempted dinner, at least.

"Professor!" exclaimed Flora. "Where were you?"

"Mailing a letter to Luke," he responded.

"And how is he?" Flora inquired as she led him to the kitchen.

Layton inspected the food before he answered. It looked like an attempt at a chicken casserole. "He is... Luke is in a bit of trouble right now, Flora." Layton didn't know if he should tell Flora or not. On one hand, she was friends with Luke. On the other hand, Layton knew that the girl had had a crush on Luke.

"Trouble? How so? Is he alright?" Flora asked.

"Physically, Luke is fit as a fiddle, my dear. His trouble... is more of a personal problem." Yes, that was a good way of putting it.

"What do you mean 'personal problem'?" Flora looked confused. "Is he gay? I mean, I know Texas is very religious and conservative, but really, get with the times."

Layton raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't expect that to be Flora's first response. "No," he said slowly. "Luke is not gay. He..." Layton paused. There was no delicate or gentlemanly way of putting it. "He's going to a father in seven months' time."

Flora's jaw dropped, her forkful of casserole forgotten on her plate. "A-a father?" she stuttered. "He's seventeen!"

"Yes, my dear," Layton sighed. "You've seen the problem."

It was another three and a half weeks before Layton received another letter from Luke.

 _Dear Professor,  
I took your advice. I told my parents about the baby. Separately, of course. You were right in all accounts._

 _My mother was mad for a short amount of time, but then she was distracted by the thought of a grandchild. My father though, he was much more difficult to convince._

 _He was so mad, Professor. Spent a good twenty minutes yelling at me about "how could you be so stupid" and "you know better" and "didn't I expressly tell you to not sneak out?" He was going to ground me, but then he said that having a child will be punishment enough. My mother got angry at that point. She said something along the lines of "Children are a gift" or something like that. I had stopped paying attention._

 _Because, Professor, my father was right. Not about the children are a punishment part, I know that was said half in anger, but about what it implies. You mentioned it too, about how raising a child will be difficult. I want to do it, but I'm scared, Professor. I don't want to do it alone. I don't think I can do it alone._

 _And before you ask what about the mother, she doesn't want the baby. We told her father after I told mine (her mother died when she was little). Her father's reaction made mine's look calm. Her father broke a vase, did some yelling, and then kicked her out. Kicked her out, Professor. She's living with us now. At least until the baby is born. Then she's going to college. She doesn't want to come back. We both graduate in May. The baby is due in June. She's doing online school now so she doesn't have to go in. She's embarrassed. I don't want her to be._

 _We talked about this. She doesn't want to have anything to do with the baby. But I don't want to put it up for adoption. I've decided to raise the baby on my own. My mother said she will help me, but Dad thinks it's a mistake. Professor, I don't think he will ever forgive me._

 _I've run out of things to say now. Any advice you could give me, Professor, any at all, would be greatly appreciated._

 _Your apprentice,_  
 _Luke Triton_

* * *

It continued in this way for some time. Luke would send a letter asking for advice or how to handle some situation, Layton would try his best to answer, send and repeat. Flora eventually started sending her own letters to Luke, berating him in her first letter, but eventually she seemed just as excited as Brenda about Triton Junior, as they dubbed the baby. Luke steadily got more excited after the Professor said in one of his letters that if Luke and his child every needed anything, they could come to him.

Once a month, Luke would include a picture of the most recent ultrasound that he had gone to. Flora enjoyed seeing the baby's development. She asked Layton if he knew if Junior was going to be a boy or a girl. He said, that no, he didn't (even though he did). Flora wanted it to be a girl. When asked, Luke said he hopes it's a boy, but he honestly doesn't care, as long as the baby is healthy.

Slowly, slowly indeed, Layton began to get as excited as Flora for the arrival of the next generation of Tritons. Secretly, he wished that Luke would come to live back in London, but in reality he knew that couldn't happen for a long while, if ever. The baby will be born an American citizen and Layton did not know if the child will also be a British citizen because of Luke. He also did not know the laws concerning children and how soon they can be taken out of the U.S. as infants.

One day during exams week in late May, Dean Delmona entered Layton's classroom. A few students' heads popped up from their tests questioningly, but for the most part they stayed calm. To them, it's never a good sign when the dean walks in during a final.

"Dean Delmona," Layton greeted quietly. "What brings you here?" he must admit, he's just as curious as his students.

"There's a phone call for you, Hershel," Delmona said. "In the front desk. Go take it; I'll watch your students."

"T-thank you." Confused, the Professor stood. "Who is it on the phone?"

"Your blue shadow," Delmona said. "That little boy who used to follow you around. What was his name?"

"Luke," the Professor said. He was already on the move.

Luke was calling. That could only mean one thing.

Professor Layton reached the front desk, a smile already forming on his face. Without asking, the secretary handed him the phone, without taking her eyes off her computer screen.

"Luke?" Layton asked urgently.

"Professah'!" Luke exclaimed. Layton could hear the big smile on his face. "I'm a father!"

"Congratulations, my boy!" Layton said happily. "Boy or girl?"

"It's a boy!" Luke cried. "He was a few weeks early but the doctors say he'll be fine. Oh, Professah' you should see him! He's so beautiful. 'Course, he was kinda shriveled and disgusting at first, but then they cleaned him. I was in the room the whole time. They let me cut the cord. It was so bloody disgusting."

Luke paused to take a breath. "How is the mother?" Layton cut in.

"Cheryl? She's fine. They're releasing her tomorrow. She hasn't held him at all, which makes me sad, but it's her choice," Luke sounded upset for a moment but then he brightened considerably. "Oh! I need to tell Flora! She'll be so excited!"

Layton chuckled. "That she will, Luke. Why don't you go call her now? She should be home from school already."

"I'll go do that, Professor," Luke said. "But I have one question for you first."

"Ask away, my boy."

"Will you be godfather?"

Layton hesitated for just a second. "Of course, my boy. If that is what you want."

"I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't what I wanted, Professor," Luke sassed.

"In that case," Layton said, "I would be honored."

After saying goodbye Layton made his way back to his classroom. His students were just turning in their tests. He met them by the door, saying goodbye as they left his class. He hoped to God that they all passed.

"Did you have a good talk, Hershel?" Delmona called. "You're smiling more than I remember seeing you smile in the past."

"It's been a while since I've heard Luke's voice," Layton said.

"Yes," agreed the dean. "I didn't recognize the voice when I spoke to him. All he did was ask for you. Good –bye, Hershel. Have a good summer." Dean Delmona left, most likely to attended to other matters.

Layton sat down in his chair, ignoring the tests in front of him for now. He just sat, content with his thoughts. Luke was a father. And he, Layton, was a godfather. He now has an excuse to go visit Luke in America now. Maybe he could go for Luke's graduation. Layton laughed. Collecting up his students' exams and putting them in his bag, Layton left the university.

He'd have to get to work on booking his ticket to America.

* * *

 **Should I continue this? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
